1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a common mode filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common mode filter is an electronic component that has been widely used in order to remove common mode noise in various electronic devices.
In accordance with the recent trend toward miniaturization, slimness, and multi-functionalization of electronic components, research has been conducted toward a common mode filter capable of being miniaturized and thinned simultaneously with improving noise removing performance.